Ano Hi Time Machine
|Image=Op2.jpg |image size=300px |image caption= |Kanji Title=あの日タイムマシン |Romaji Title=Ano Hi Time Machine |English Title=That Day's Time Machine |Artist=Long Shot Party |Opening Song #=02 |Starting Episode=Episode 1 |Ending Episode=Episode 13 |Previous Opening=Issei no Sei |Next Opening=Boku ni Dekiru Koto }} Ano Hi Time Machine (あの日タイムマシン?, "That Day's Time Machine") is the opening for Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou which is the second season of the seres. It is sung by Long Shot Party. English= Start running, look forward! With numb hands, I drew in the sky The light of blessing shines upon your future Cut through it with your hands Can you hear my voice? I hold onto the fact I can laugh honestly Start running now! My fingertips, dyed in a slightly mature color Embarrassed, I secretly hid them Resting your chin on your hands, at the edge of your glance, a small bud was swaying Hey I’ve been always hesitating Only now do I remember those words I said Start running, look forward! With numb hands, I drew in the sky The light of blessing shines upon your future Cut through it with your hands Can you hear my voice? I hold onto the fact I can laugh honestly Start running now! I don’t want to say things like “The old days were good”, but there are memories I want to get back too My eyes fill with the me who pushes me from behind, a vision piled on top of sprouting buds. I’ll overcome time, so that someday I can be proud of that day again I’ll carry an anticlockwise clock too Cut through it with your hands Are you laughing? That’s just like you to hold onto the feelings I can’t let go of Start running now! Hey Even now I’m always hesitating Only now do I remember those words I said Dye the future in your color Start running, look forward! With numb hands, I drew in the sky The light of blessing shines upon your future Cut through it with your hands Can you hear my voice? I hold onto the fact I can laugh honestly Start running now! I’ll overcome time, so that someday I can be proud of that day again I’ll carry an anticlockwise clock too Cut through it with your hands Are you laughing? That’s just like you to hold onto the feelings I can’t let go of Start running now! |-| Romaji= hashiridase mae muite kajikamu te de sora ni kaita kimi no mirai ni shukufuku no akari tomosu kirihirake sono te de kikoeteru kai kono koe ga sunao ni waraeru koto dakishime ima hashiridase sukoshi dake otona no iro ni somaru yubisaki terekusa sou ni sotto kakushite hoozuetsuita kimi mitsumeteru shisen no saki ni chiisana tsubomi ga yurayura nee boku nante zutto mayoi bakari de ano hi okutta kotoba imasara omoidasu hashiridase mae muite kajikamu te de sora ni kaita kimi no mirai ni shukufuku no akari tomosu kirihirake sono te de kikoeteru kai kono koe ga sunao ni waraeru koto dakishime ima hashiridase mukashi wa yokatta nante iitaku wa nai nda keredo torikaeshitai omoi mo aru nda boku no senaka wo osu minagiru shisen no boku wo mebuita tsubomi ni kasanete toki wo koete mata itsuka ano hi wo hokoreru you ni hidari mawari no tokei mo hitotsu motte iku yo kirihirake sono te de waraeteru kai jibun rashiku yuzurenai omoi nigirishimete ima hashiridase nee boku nante ima mo mayoi bakari de ano hi okutta kotoba imasara omoidasu kimi iro ni mirai somete hashiridase mae muite kajikamu te de sora ni kaita kimi no mirai ni shukufuku no akari tomosu kirihirake sono te de kikoeteru kai kono koe ga sunao ni waraeru koto dakishime ima hashiridase toki wo koete mata itsuka ano hi wo hokoreru you ni hidari mawari no tokei mo hitotsu motte iku yo kirihirake sono te de waraeteru kai jibun rashiku yuzurenai omoi nigirishimete ima hashiridase |-| Kanji= 走り出せ前向いて かじかむ手で空に描いた 君の未来に祝福の灯りともす 切り開け　その手で 聞こえてるかい?　この声が 素直に笑える事　抱きしめ 今　走り出せ 少しだけ大人の色に染まる指先 照れくさそうに　そっと隠して 頬杖ついた君　見つめてる視線の先に 小さな蕾が　ゆらゆら ねぇ 僕なんて　ずっと「迷い」ばかりで あの日贈った言葉　今さら思い出す 走り出せ前向いて かじかむ手で空に描いた 君の未来に祝福の灯りともす 切り開け　その手で 聞こえてるかい?　この声が 素直に笑える事　抱きしめ 今　走り出せ 「昔は良かった」なんて　言いたくはないんだけれど 取り返したい“想い”もあるんだ 僕の背中を押す　みなぎる視線の“僕”を 芽吹いた蕾に重ねて 時を越えて　またいつか 「あの日」を誇れるように 左回りの時計も一つ持って行くよ 切り開け　その手で 笑えてるかい?　自分らしく 譲れない想い　握りしめて 今　走り出せ ねぇ 僕なんて今も「迷い」ばかりで あの日贈った言葉　今さら思い出す 「君色に未来染めて…」 走り出せ前向いて かじかむ手で空に描いた 君の未来に祝福の灯りともす 切り開け　その手で 聞こえてるかい?　この声が 素直に笑える事　抱きしめ 今　走り出せ 時を越えて　またいつか 「あの日」を誇れるように 左回りの時計も一つ持って行くよ 切り開け　その手で 笑えてるかい?　自分らしく 譲れない想い　握りしめて 今　走り出せ Videos Category:Music